Early Morning Surprises
by Bluandfuzzy
Summary: Raven passes Beast Boy's room and encounters horrible images that she never wants to relive. She'll never look at Beast Boy and Cyborg the same way. Short one-shot. Rated for sexual reference.


Hello all! This is my first ever Teen Titans fiction. I have to honestly say this wasn't my idea. I read it a loooong time ago, but it was for something else that I don't remember, and I decided to change it into Teen Titans!** : P** This is my first One-Shot as well. I don't expect it to get very many reviews, but hey, I can improvise can't I? Enjoy! 

**Summary:** Raven is out for a simple stroll in the Teen Titans Tower when she comes upon Beast Boy's room, and encounters a horrible image that she never wants to relive. All she knows is that she will never look at Beast Boy and Cyborg the same way. Rated for sexual reference.

**Disclaimer:** Beast Boy is green, Raven's always down and blue. I no own, you no sue.

* * *

**Early Morning Surprises**

It was the beginning of a lovely day in Jump City. The sun had come out of its hiding place for the night, and hung right above the horizon, giving off warmth and light. Birds were singing in the light breeze and finding breakfast for their young. Friendly lap dogs pranced outside to fetch the newspaper for their loving owners, and neighbors greeted each other in a warm manner.

In the Teen Titans Tower, light streamed in through the windows, casting a glow about the living room. Raven sat on the couch, knees drawn up to her chest, hands enveloped around a thick book. She turned one of the yellowed pages carefully every once in a while. Finally, after a few minutes, she closed the blue covers and laid the book on the ground.

The purple-haired hero stretched her arms above her head and stifled a large yawn. It was early in the morning, and she had been up before the sun. The other Titans probably weren't even up yet. She swung her legs over the side of the couch and walked over to the kitchen, grimacing in disgust as the sticky floor clung to her bare feet. "He doesn't even bother to clean up after himself..." she muttered, remembering that Beast Boy had spilled some kool-aid the previous night after having a brawl with Cyborg about their stupid video game.

She turned on the kettle to make herself some herbal tea, and rubbed her cold arms up and down furiously. She remembered she had left her cloak in her room this morning, and decided to go up and get it.

As Raven scuffled down the hallway, she passed each Titan's room, and decided to peek in, just to make sure they hadn't gotten up earlier than she did. First was Robin's room. She opened the squeaky door a crack and looked in. Robin was only halfway on his bed; his head on the floor and arms sprawled over the side, and his legs all jumbled up in the blanket on the bed. He was snoring rather loudly as well, and every once in a while he'd choke on his drool. Raven shut the door quickly, promising herself she'd never mention this to anyone.

Next was Starfire's room. Raven opened the pink door a small fraction and peeked in. Everything was perfect, as it always is. Starfire was peacefully sleeping on her bed, snuggling a frilly pink pillow, muttering random things in her language. Her pet Silky was sleeping in its crib next to the bed, snoring quietly. She shut the door.

Raven passed Cyborg's room, figuring he was half robot and wouldn't want to be disturbed. She also figured there were probably cameras all over the place as well.

Last but not least, there was Beast Boy's room. She contemplated over whether or not to open it, and finally decided she was in need of a surprise. She reached for the doorknob, but then stopped when she heard voices coming from the inside. Suddenly very curious, she leaned in closer and put her ear to the frame.

"What are you doing here...?" came a small whisper. This one must have been Beast Boy's

"I wanted to play with you," came another whisper. "You know, to make up for last night." It was somewhat unclear, but Raven was sure it was Cyborg's voice.

"Fine, but we shouldn't do it on the bed. It's too squeaky and the others would hear," said Beast Boy, his voice even lower this time.

"Alright. You should lay down, it's more comfortable."

Raven's eyes were bulged. _This_ was more of a surprise than she wanted. There was a small pause filled with the sound of things being moved and the ruffling of papers.

"Do you want to go first, or should I?" asked Beast Boy.

"You can go. You're smaller," said Cyborg.

"Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm not good at it."

Raven's jaw was working. She continuously shut her eyes, trying to get the images out of her mind, but it seemed they were branded there for life. Even though she was disgusted by all means, she couldn't help but stay and eavesdrop by the door. There were a few more pauses, sometimes followed with grunts and groans.

"Is it out yet?" came Cyborg's voice.

"Hold on, I'm working on it," said Beast Boy. "There. It's out. Am I good or what?"

"Whatever. It's my turn."

Another pause.

"Wait, go lower, Cy. You don't want to get it stuck in there."

"Man, I know what I'm doing. I've had years of experience."

By now Raven was gawking at the door. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Her two teammates, in the same room, doing unthinkable things. She found herself wondering what Starfire and Robin did during _their_ free time.

"Oh great! It's stuck," Cyborg said.

"Dude, what did I tell you? Try jiggling it around a bit."

"It's not helping. It's too big."

"Wait! Don't pull so hard! You don't want everything to spill all over the place, do you?"

Raven had finally heard enough. She burst through the door, eyes wide and teeth snarled. She looked ready to claw someone's eyes out. "You two disgust me! Couldn't you do these things without innocent bystanders hearing your every word? Or at least try to sound proof the room! If it isn't enough already that I have to live with two gay morons, I have to hear what they do in their spare time! Now I need to go get these images medically removed from my brain!" With that said, Raven stormed out of the room and into the hallway, things crashing to the floor as she walked by.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were laying on their stomach, jaws open and eyes wide open. There were blocks on the floor in front of them and papers all around them. They looked to each other and Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Man, what was that all about?"

Beast Boy shrugged and looked to the floor. He suddenly perked up and grinned like a bobcat. "Oh Cyborg..." he said while pointing to the ground. "Jenga."

* * *

There you have it, folks. If this fiction gave you horribly disturbing images, then I have done my work well. I suppose Raven was bit OOC, but it was funny, wasn't it? **:P** It was kind of hard putting in all the innuendos while at the same time referring to Jenga. Oh well, I liked the way it turned out. Maybe I'll write some more TT fics, maybe I won't. Who knows. 

Now, click the review button! It loves you** : 3**


End file.
